Living in hell
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: Maki is the new girl... she's now living with the troublesome trio and her life is gonna take an unexpected turn... OOC...OC
1. Chapter 1

**Living in Hell**

**A.N I do not own Kingdom Hearts... though I wish I could... any way this is my first Kingdom Hearts Fanfic so please comment and tell me rather you like it or why you do not! the next chapter will be longer I promise and it will be funnier so...blah blah blah... main point comment! or i shale strike you down with my Keyblade!**

Terra looked at me as I fought off the Unversed.

"She seems to be learning quickly."Aqua said, walking up to Terra.

"That's the good thing...it's almost like she knows this by heart." He replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

I stopped and looked at both of them and stated,"is no one going to help me practice?"

"Sorry, Maki,"Terra said jogging towards me.

"No, I wanna spare with Aqua," I said,"I have to spare against different people other than you and Ventus."

"Ven!"Ventus exclaimed."Call me Ven!"

"I'm sorry Ventus...I guess I got so used to calling you-''

Before I could finish my sentence, Ventus crushed his lips to mine.

I pulled away and blushed fiercely and looked at him.

"Way to go Ven!"Terra exclaimed, patting Ventus's head.

"Terra we do not congratulate that kind of behavior!"Aqua snapped at him.

"We means you, you crazy bitch!"

"Shut the fuck up you ass!"I exclaimed.

"What? Why me?" He asked.

"Because I fucking said so that's why! Dammit, my head is killing me! Why the hell did Master Xehanort even bring me here? You are all a bunch of pussies!I HATE ALL OF YOU... except for Ventus but not for what he did..."

"Then why do you like him?"Aqua asked.

"So now you have favorites? Wow, I would've sworn I would be one."

"Well... he's not a bitch like, Aqua... he isn't a pervert who is always lusting after my ass like a pedophile!"

"It was one time!"Terra exclaimed.

"It was last night you ass! You crept up behind me and began to grope me like I didn't care!"

"But you did nothing!"

"I kicked your ass! don't think I'll just let you get away with shit like that!"

"You touched her?"Ventus and Aqua asked simultaneously.

"Did you all not hear me? I said I kicked his ass for doing so!"

"Oh my goddddddddd!"Ventus whined."I kiss you and you do that to me!"

"Ven, it was one time! Like I said I kicked his ass!"

"She did and I have the bruise to prove it!"Terra exclaimed, pointing at his ass.

'Wait, you just said Ven..." Ventus said,"you actually said Ven instead of Ventus!"

"So this calls for a drink and some awesome weed!" Terra said running back towards the house.

"He's a bad influence... damn, I'm almost ashamed to even know him."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning everything seemed normal... until I got downstairs.

"Um... morning?"I asked staring at Terra who was laying upside down on the couch.

"Hey babe. How was your day?" He asked.

"Babe? Dude, I just got up!" I exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

"Ouch, that hurt!"

"That means I'm awake... great."

"Why you gotta be like that?"

"Because I'm not a slut."

"Would you be one?"

"Not even if I was offered a billion dollars!"

He pulled out a huge wad of bills and said,"I've got three billion dollars that says you'll be my sex slave for today."

I took the wad of bills and weighed it in my had,"so...your're not kidding?"

He shook his head,"I'm not."

I put the bills away and said,"sex slave...no...slave? Yes."

He smirked and sat up.

"What goes on?"Ventus asked walking in.

"Maki is my slave for today."Terra blurted out.

I sighed and shook my head.

"No fair Terra! What if I wanted her to be my slave?"

"Oh my god..."I turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on in there?"Aqua asked as she finished washing the dishes.

"Terra paid me to be his slave for the day and Ventus found out... now thus they ague."

"How much did he pay you?"

"Ummmm... three billion dollars."

She dropped the plate in her hand and looked at me, her face had, you're not kidding, written all over it.

"Was I not supposed to?"

She shook her head,"I mean... do you know where he got this money from?"

"No I do not... is that bad?"

"N-no... I guess its not."

Terra walked into the kitchen and smacked my ass. I flinched and balled my hands into fists.

"You can't hit your master!"

"Master my ass!"I exclaimed.

He chuckled,"you are so cute when you get mad!"

"Aqua...please make him stop sexually harassing me!"

"I can't, you were the one who accepted to be his slave slash maid."

"Damn, I'm in some deep shit aren't I?"

Terra nodded and said,"and I also got a little outfit for you."

"Oh shit... please don't tell me..."

"And you are correct!"

He pulled out a maid's outfit.

"Oh for the love of... I am not wearing that!"I exclaimed.

"Did I not pay you? Oh, that's right... I did!"

I groaned and said,"but I'm fourteen... that's child labor and pornography! I'm going to call the cops!"

"Relax... it's not like I'm making you do stuff!"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey... I paid you fair and square... a deal is a deal!"

"Curse my cute chibiness!"I growled.

"That's it...blame it on your cuteness..."Terra said pinching my cheeks.

I squirmed and smacked his hands away,"no! That's a big no-no! You must never touch me!"

"Aw, come on don't be like that! I paid you, you have to do what I say!"

"FUCK WHAT YOU SAY!" I yelled, throwing his money back at him.

"What? So does this mean that you won't be my maid?"

"Did I not just throw you strip money back at you? If you are that stupid then I should break it down for your slowass!"

"Please do." He said.

I sighed,"I. No. Want. To. Be. Your. Maid."

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?"

"Because you're stupid as fuck!"

"Wait," Ventus said,"so that means that Maki can work for me today or any other day?"

"I don't think that Maki would work for any of you guys...ever."Aqua finally siad.

I looked at her and said,"and where have you been this whole damn time?"

"Listening and enjoying myself. I was laughing really hard."

"Ah, you bitch! I can't believe you didn't stand up for me."

"Maki, I let you live here...that's punishment enough."

"Punishment? What the fuck are you talking about you crazy bimbo?"

"Hey, there's no need for that language!"

"Bitch you aren't my mom," I growled,"fuck this...I'm going back to bed."

Ignoring Aqua's cries for me to come back, I walked up the stairs and into my room-locking the door with double the security.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was awoken by the sounds of something being thrown down the stairs.

I shot up out of bed and crashed into my door forgetting that I had double locked it.

"Damn my clumsiness,"I mumbled, unlocking it and walking out.

"Oh, good morning, Maki." Aqua greeted walking past me, like she didn't hear anything.

"Um, Aqua? Didn't you hear that crashing noise?"I asked her.

"What? Oh, that's really normal. It's just Terra and Ven being jackasses."

"Okay, so when I do something like that...you yell at me. Yet when they do something like that you just let it slide...what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Maki, they're guys...it's normal for them to do that kind of crap."

"No, you are just sexist! You are the type of person who wants females to act like females who sell their bodies for money and wear all that make-up that makes them look like clowns!"

"Now, I never said any of that!" She exclaimed.

"But it's written all over your face! And come on! Look at the way you dress! You obviously want someone to rape you!"

"And? Look at you!"

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked, looking at what I was wearing which was no other than a spaghetii strap shirt and pajama pants.

"You dress too sexy for a kid like you!"

"Hey, it's way past normal for me to wear things like this and come on, it's like eighty degrees outside! Unless you want to be responicble for my death you crazy ass bitch?"

"Like I said yesterday, there is no need to talk to me like that! I am a human being not an animal!"

"But guess what? A bitch is a female dog! And you are a female and there for a dog so that makes you a bitch!" I explained, trying to make myself sound like a smartass.

"There is no way that that is true!"

"Okay, you can choose not to believe me but you will not tell me what to wear because like I stated yesterday, YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER! Nor will you ever be!" I shouted, just to get my point across.

Ventus looked out the bathroom door and asked,"what's with all the damn yelling?"

"Ventus...We're just arguing." I explained.

"That I can tell but...Aqua, do you have to be so harsh on Maki? She can dress whatever way she wants to which also means that I can streak naked whenever I want to."

"Absolutly not!" Aqua and I exclaimed at the same time.

He laughed and walked out the bathroom," I'm just kidding ladies...no need to freak." He stopped in front of me and stated," unless you want to see me naked,Maki."

I brought my hand across his face with a strong force that his nose started bleeding heavily.

" I get the hint." He placed his hand on his cheek and pinched the bridge of his nose and walked back into the bathroom.

"By the way, Maki, you're grounded." Aqua said, walking down the stairs.

"Son of a-"

I pulled out the book, Bloodlines, which was I was reading for the week and opened it up.

"Hey, Maki." Terra greeted, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Yeah, hey." I replied not looking up from the book.

"You seemed very engrossed in that book."

"Yeah, hey..."

He snatched the book from my hands," Maki, you need to train for today."

"No, today I have to finish that book!" I exclaimed snatching it back from his grasp.

He grabbed me around the waist, picked me up, and flung me over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE!" I screamed hoping someone heard me.

"No way. You are training with me for today, so I have to do what I have to do."

I growled amd let him take me to the backyard.

"So what was with the yelling this morning?" He asked.

"Aqua was telling me what to wear...she think she's my mom or some crazy shit."

"There's nothing wrong with the way you dress...but her way, damn, she wants to get raped."

"That's what I said! But she grounded me like I was three years old!"

"What? she can't do that? She never grounds Ven. She's obviously jealous that you get more attention than she does."

"It's because I'm cute and young."

"Oh yeah, big time. She's a messed up chick."

"And, um, I slapped Ventus this morning."

"Yeah, I saw all the blood on the floor and sink. I say he deserved it."

"Thank you for understanding Terra. I guess that you're the only one I can trust."

He put me down and patted my head.

"So are we gonna train or what?"

"Nah, I only said that because Aqua was watching."

"Then why'd you bring me out here?"

"Because I wanted to do this!" He pressed his lips against mine.

I pushed his aways, wipped my mouth and spit on the ground.

"Hm, very sweet for a fourteen year old."

"You ass, you must never tell anyone what happened. Do you understand?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I understand completely."


	4. Chapter 4

Ventus stared at me while I tried to read my book.

I put the book down, sighed, and asked,"what is it Ventus?"

"What were you and Terra doing outside?"

"Hm? Oh, he told me not to listen to Aqua." I said bluntly.

"No, you're lying! Tell me what happened or I'm telling Aqua!"

"And? Aqua doesn't scare me at all! She's the last person who would!"

"Gee, I hate you! You never tell me what happens!"

"Hating me won't make you pretty or smarter."

"What?" He asked.

"My point exactly," I got up and said," if you need me-which I hope that you don't- I'll be in my room reading with the lights turned off."

"Wait, how can you read if the lights are off?" He asked.

"You figure it out." I mumbled walking up the stairs and to the right to my room stopping when the door was wide open.

"Aqua..." I said as soon as she walked past me.

"Hm?"She asked stopping.

"Did you go into my room?"

"No, why?"

"The door was wide open and I always lock it."

"Are you sure you didn't go in to get something?" She asked.

"No, I was downstairs half of the day."

"Then I don't know. And have you seen Terra?"

"Not since this morning. Why?"

"It's his turn to wash the dishes. I don't want him to back out, that was part of the deal when we all started living together."

"I'll tell him if I see him later today."

"Thanks."She walked downstairs.

Sighing, I entered my room which had that creepy feeling like someone was watching my every movement.

"Is anyone there?" I exclaimed.

No answer. Okay, I thought to myself, you're just being paranoid. Calm the hell down.

Something in my closet moved. I froze.

"Who is there? This is the last time I am going to warn you!"

Still no answer.

"Okay, I guess that means that I am going crazy...sorta."

"Aqua!"I exclaimed dashing out of my room.

"What is it?"She asked, running up to me.

"There is something in my closet!"

"What? No there's not! We have a top of the line security system, there is no way that something is going to get in here!"

"Well you better get your money back because THERE IS SOMETHING IN MY DAMN CLOSET!"

"Right and I bet that it's Terra who's in you closet...speaking of which I still cant find that bastard!"

"Well...forget you . I hate you! You never listen to me! You are the worst person ever!"

"You're just paranoid, Maki, calm down and everything will resolve itself."

"Alright...but if I get eaten Aqua, I want Ventus and Terra to avenge my death."

"Will do." Ventus said as he past by.

"You are not going to get eaten!"

I waved her off and reentered my room.

"Take a shower you'll feel better!"Aqua called from outside.

"No, what if there's a pervert in there?"

"Do what you want."

I sat on my bed, took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Something moved in my closet again.

"Come on out!" I exclaimed. Nothing happened.

I got up, walked over to the sliding door closet and slid the door open, punching whatever was in my closet.

What I found in there scared the living shit out of me!


End file.
